Momoiro
Momoiro '(lit. ''Pink) was once freinds with Yoshi and Muteki. She is currently lieutenant to the First Division and best friends with Fumetsu Shihoin. She is currently in a relationship with Akio Katsu. She later joins the Movement with unknown motives. Appearance She is a pink haired girl with yellow eyes. She is never seen in her traditional outfit being a lieutanant but instead wearing unzipped white jacket and black shirt on with black pants and black arm warmers. She carries a cross around her neck that was given to her by Muteki. She is known to be very sexy and usually called that by male members in her division. Personality She is very outgoing type of girl and loves to hang out with members in her division. She loves throwing parties and is very friendly to others. She is also very flirtatious to many people and teases men frequently and sometimes even flirts with woman. She hates talking about her love life though, she believes that she is always on the market. In battle she shows no change in personality and will keep her confidence in any battle even if she is losing. History She was once a test subject and worker for Aizen and assisted Muteki and Yoshi in trying to bring back Yoshi's parents. Unknowingly to her she was tessted on and became a test subject for Aizen as she was gaining hollow abilites. Later After Muteki and Yoshi and turned into hollows she had ran away from Aizen believing that they were dead. Years later she came back to Rukongai and grown to control her newfound hollow powers and keep them compelely hidden from others. She had found a note from Yoshi in her old home saying that Yoshi had loved her and that he didn't trust that Aizen was true to his word and would not bring back his parents. She bagan to cry and along with the note she found a necklace given to her by Muteki. Years later she became a Lieutenent in the First Division. Synopsis '''Reuniting of enemies Muteki vs Movement The Beginning of New Relations The Unknown Emotion New Member of the Family, Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: '''She is very capable with a sword and is able to fend herself off bigger enemies with relative ease. She has claimed that she has defeated over a hundred hollows with a sword in one of her hand and both eyes closed.' '''Keen Intellect': She is very smart and usually handles problems with relative ease and takes care of all those in her Divison. In battle she overthinks her opponent easily and usually differs a solution to defeating them before she even draws her blade. Rage Mode: If hair is ever touched ripped or teared she will go into a mad frenzy of anger and will attack people violently and much to everyones dismay, forgets what happens afterward. Kido Master: She is very skilled and proficient in kido. She was once a kido professor of kido at the Shino academy. She had mastered kido at a very young age(before she became a lieutanent). She can even use kido's in the eighty's with ease and without the need of a incantation. Zanpakutou Her zanpaktou is named Shinjitsu Supika (lit. T'ruth Speaker) It is a white katana with a brown hilt. When released it becomes a saber with a brown hilt and a long white blade extruding from it. Her release phrase is '"Please Shield Them."' [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It becomes a saber similiar to french swords used in the 1400's. It has a white blade extending out of it and a brown handle and hilt attached to it. Shikai Special Ability: Shinjitsu Supika power creates a massive wall in front of the wielder. The wall can withstand the upmost strongest of attacks and show no cracks, tears or damage at all. The wall is massive and light green and appears to be made out of reiatsu. Bankai: '''Honto no Shinjitsu(lit. true truth). In its bankai form it becomes a green orb covering Pinku hands and upper arm. Those green orbs are as sharp as a sword and can be used the same as a sword.] if needed. ''Bankai Special Abilty : '''Honto no shinjitsu has the same power as its shikai accept she is able to create these massive walls by raising her hand in front of a target. Also now these walls are capable of absorbing damage and sending it back at the foe who launched the attack. It is later revealed that she create multiple walls at a time from any number of spots, also she may dissolve these walls to heal her friends and family to full health. Hollowfication She was once a test subject for Aizen hogyoku which gave her these hollow powers. She somehow is able to restrict all Hollow like reiastu in her so that she can be a seated officer. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Cero: She has developed a special technique only for her. She charges energy for her own cero. She then fires it into the sky, moments later it rains down on the opponents within the area with enhanced speed and strenght due to the momentum and gravity. This is her favorite move yet she only does it when she is in tight spots or as an escape. She calls it Alza cero(lit. soaring zero). Trivia *Despite her being a lieutanent she is very powerful, but refuses to show that power. *She was once Aizen test experiment but dosen''t have a symbol on her body because of it. *She has a tendecy to always drink sake. Relationships Yoshi : She has loved Yoshi ever since they were kids and she has shown much love toward him when they were children working for Aizen. Yoshi had given her a love letter before he had become a hollow saying that he had loved her to which she cried to. After she is told what Yoshi has become at first she shows no feeling toward it but then says that Yoshi has a different plan in mind. Muteki : She cares for Muteki very much and would protect him no matter what. After she realized that he was alive she showed much care and love toward him. It is later revealed that Muteki is only alive because of her and that her secret love for him and wish for him to protect her is why Muteki lives. She seems to know love Muteki despite how he acts around her. Fumetsu Shihoin : She seems to enjoy his company and is usually seen admiring him and hanging out with him. She frequently comments on his muscles and how powerful he is. She frequently asks him to drink sake with her to which he always accept. Akio Katsu : From the moment they met she was attracted to him. After she always felt safe with him around which made her love for him grow. After she kisses him and he says he will protect her she realizes that she is better off with Akio. They are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Characters